community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Annie's cardigans
"Annie's cardigans" were her signature pieces of clothing that she wore during her first four years at Greendale Community College. She would often wear the sweaters with a modest blouse, a mini skirt, stockings and ballet flats. The sweaters varied in design and the colors were generally in bright shades or pastel. In her fifth year at school Annie would adopt a more mature style and stopped wearing cardigans. The garments were first seen in the Season One episode "Pilot". Gallery Season One S1-Annie Edison.jpg|Annie wore this tie front lime green sweater when she first attended a study group meeting. Appearance: "Pilot" Spanish 101 blue cardigan.jpg|Annie wore this blue button down sweater when she showed Britta a local newspaper article which obliquely reported about a protest she and Shirley staged. Appearance: "Spanish 101" Introduction to Film turquoise cardigan.jpg|Annie wore this deep scooped turquois sweater when she first attended Professor Whitman's class. Appearance: "Introduction to Film" Introduction to Film yellow cardigan.jpg|Annie wore this yellow sweater decorated with flowers during a pizza lunch Abed bought for the group with Britta's money. Appearance: "Introduction to Film" Social Psychology deep pink cardigan.jpg|Annie wore this deep pink sweater in Spanish class when Ben Chang outed her as the anonymous student who gave him a scathing Appearance: "Social Psychology" Home Economics yellow cardigan.jpg|Annie wore this yellow fringe sweater when walking with Troy after Spanish class. Appearance: "Home Economics" Home Economics blue cardigan.jpg|Annie wore this blue sweater when she agreed to help Troy plan his date. Appearance: "Home Economics" Football, Feminism and You red cardigan.jpg|Annie wore this red sweater while helping Troy study for Astronomy. Appearance: "Football, Feminism and You" Introduction to Statistics violet red cardigan.jpg|Annie wore this violet red sweater while telling the Spanish class about her "Dias De Los Muertes" party. She later also wore it during "Family Day" at Greendale. Appearance: "Introduction to Statistics", "Basic Genealogy" Debate 109 Debate team cardigan.jpg|Annie wore this Greendale debate team cardigan when she and Jeff faced off against City College in the Debate finals. Appearance: "Debate 109" Hanukkah sweater.jpg|Annie wore this Hanukkah sweater to Shirley's Christmas party. Appearance: "Comparative Religion" Yellow flower sweater2.jpg|Annie wore this sweater again to a clandestine meeting of the study group. It was previously seen in "Introduction to Film". Appearance: "Investigative Journalism" Navy blue sweater.jpg|Annie wore this Navy blue sweater when she apologized to Jeff for investigating Dean Pelton. Appearance: "Investigative Journalism" Design cardigan.jpg.jpg|Annie wore this cardigan when Buddy Austin was formally invited to join the study group. Appearance: "Investigative Journalism" Pink cardigan.jpg|Annie wore this Pink cardigan to a study group meeting "prelimiwow" about their backpack door conundrum. Appearance: "Interpretive Dance" Navy blue cardigan2.jpg|Annie was wearing the Navy blue cardigan again when she and the study group found out about Jeff and Slater's relationship. It was last seen in "Investgative Journalism". Appearance: "Interpretive Dance" Argyle cardigan.jpg|Annie wore this Argyle patterned cardigan to a Britta's dance recital. Appearance: "Interpretive Dance" This cardigan was also featured can in the Fox TV show " " (as seen here). Both shows were at one time shooting on the same Paramount lot and had access to the same wardrobe department. Physical Education yellow cardigan.jpg|Annie wore this yellow Anthropologie Cardi when Jeff took on his gym teacher in a game of pool. Appearance: Season One episode "Physical Education" Basic Genealogy sweater.jpg|Annie again wore this sweater during "Family Day" at Greendale. She previously wore when this on Halloween when she announced the "Dias De Los Muertes" party. "Basic Genealogy" Season Two Anthropology 101 cardigan.jpg|Annie wore this cardigan to on her first day of Anthropology 101 class. Appearance: "Anthropology 101" Accounting for Lawyers cardigan.jpeg|Annie wore this cardigan while watching Ben Chang audition for the study group's pop-and-lock team. Appearance: "Accounting for Lawyers" The Psychology of Letting Go yellow cardigan.jpeg|Annie wore this yellow cardigan while putting the final touches on her and Britta's oil spill diorama. Appearance: "The Psychology of Letting Go" The Psychology of Letting Go turquoise cardigan.jpeg|Annie wore this turquoise cardigan while soliciting donations on the campus quad for the oil spill clean up. Appearance: "The Psychology of Letting Go" The Psychology of Letting Go light blue cardigan.jpeg|Annie wore this light blue cardigan while counting the donations in the cafeteria for the oil spill clean up. Appearance: "The Psychology of Letting Go" Messianic Myths and Ancient Peoples maroon cardigan.jpeg|Annie wore this maroon cardigan while watching YouTube videos in Anthropology class. Appearance: "Messianic Myths and Ancient Peoples ]]" Season Three Season Four Reflist Category:Items Category:Annie Edison Category:Galleries